Daily Activities of Al-Thamen
by Sarasachi
Summary: cerita absurd tentang keseharian Al-Thamen yang mungkin ditambah dengan Kekaisaran Kou yang diselipi cerita-cerita ngawur. Warning: OOC SANGAT, AU, RANDOM, ABSURD, TYPO
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Daily Activities of Al-Thamen**

**Disclaimer: Ohtaka Shinobu**

**Story: Seinachin**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Absurd, Typo**

Pukul 06.00 hari senin dimana semua anggota al thamen bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun masih ada seorang yang masih tertidur pulas, Gyokuen-chan.  
"Bu'e bangun udah pagi sembahyang dulu nanti kalau kesiangan ill ilah marah." Kata seorang pria yang wajahnya sedikit absurd yang tidak diketahui namanya.  
"Jam piro saiki?" jawabnya  
"Jam enem."  
"Alamak yowes jamaahan wae yoh." Ucapnya buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidur. Orang yang membangunkannya membantu Gyokuen mengenakan pakaiannya. Kelihatannya Gyokuen-chan adalah orang yang manja.

Setelah sembahyang dan melakukan ritual yang sedikit absurd semua anggota al thamen bersalam-salaman sebelum akhirnya menyantap sarapan.  
Di meja makan yang besar nan luas suasana sangat berisik.  
"Minggu iki acarane opo. Ithnan meh ming Balbad to?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut yang eksotis Judal-chan.  
"Naon? Hayang milu?" kata seorang lelaki bernama Ithnan.  
"Arisane piwe?" ucap Judal.  
"Lah arisan kalah wae kok. Gemagus nemen." tambah seorang anak lelaki yang namanya dirahasiakan.  
"Shit! Yowes bali kang Balbad meh ngadakna dangdutan. bude?" gertak Judal.  
"Hmmm gimana yaps modalnya banyak sih." Jawab Gyokuen-chan  
"Iyuh punya negara buat apa bude?"  
"Buat hidup rakyat gue lah." Katanya  
"Sok nasionalisme." Ucap semua anggota al thamen serempak.  
"Tapi kalau Balbad berhasil ditaklukan makan-makan ples dangdutan menanti kalian semua." Seluruh anggota Al-Thamen berteriak kegirangan.

Setelah melakukan makan pagi semua anggota terpisah, ada yang bergerak menyebarkan kejahatan, ada yang hanya berjalan-jalan antar negeri, ada yang berdiam diri dirumah, ada yang membersihkan rumah, dan ada yang bermain-main.

Ithnan seorang penyihir yang bertugas menyebarkan kejahatan tiba di Balbad negara yang dipimpin oleh Bapak Ahmad.  
Dia melancarkan siasatnya denang mengirim bawahannya untuk menjadi rentenir, Markkio. Sedangkan dirinya menjadi intel di daerah kumuh dengan berpura-pura menjadi sales yang wajahnya ditutupi topeng dan cadar sakti yang cetars. Dia memberikan masukan-masukan pada sekelompok perampok yang ada di daerah kumuh. Mereka mengadu orang untuk saling bermusuhan.

Sekilas adalah cuplikan pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Ithnan  
"Kita harus bagaimana lagi untuk bisa menghancurkan pemerintahan ini." Kata seorang klien Ithnan yang bernama Kassim.  
"Aku ada obat yang bisa memperkuat daya tahan dan metabolisme tubuh. Tapi kalau kamu minum ini modar langsung kowe. Baca aturan pakai dulu."

KUATIN DONG Dengan Rasa-Rasanya Aku Tlah Keliru  
Meredakan Galau dan Bimbang  
Indikasi: Untuk mengalahkan kegalauan  
Dosis dewasa: 5 sachet sekaligus  
Efek samping: Mufeng berlebihan, gangguan pencernaan, hilang kesadaran

Cara pakai: Gunakan jika keadaan terdesak, saat terluka parah, dan galau melanda.  
Peringatan: Obat ini menyebabkan kantuk berkepanjangan  
Simpan pada kantung baju yang bersih  
DIPRODUKSI OLEH: BINTANG DELAPAND AL THAMEN  
TIDAK **حلال**"Aku ambil satu." Kata Kassim  
"Hoi Kassim apa kau serius? Pak apa gak ada obat yang dosisnya kecil?" tanya seorang wanita bernama Zaynab  
"Tenang ada kok, dosis 3 sachet efek samping jatuh bangun."  
"Kami ambil itu aja." Semua orang serempak mengambil obat yang Ithnan buat.

Dan disinilah Markkio sang rentenir merencanakan aksinya.  
"Pak bos kalau pinjem uang kami nanti dapet bunga 30% mau ndak? Ada dorprizenya juga." Kata Markkio kepada Raja Ahmad.  
"Hmmm bunganya gak kegedean?" jawabnya  
"Ini udah harga mati, lagian dapet dorprize. Tapi tanggal 5 udah harus dibalikin yah, buat bayar arisan soalnya."  
"Yaudah ana ambil tapi antum janji dorprizenya yang bagus."  
"Beres pak bos."

Mereka berdua sangat licik hingga dapat memperdaya orang-orang Balbad.  
Hingga suatu hari masalah besar akhirnya muncul. Judal seorang peria yang kesepian mencari hiburan di malam hari. Dia mencari sensasi yang fenomenal dengan menyergap seorang anak kecil. Sepertinya napsu bejadnya tidak semulus yang dia kira.  
Anak kecil itu dilindungi oleh seorang pria besar berwarna biru. Blue boy (Ugo).  
"Basudewa Kurishunaaaaaaa!" teriak semua orang disana, perang pun tidak terhindari. Judal kalah telak dan dia terluka.

Kemudian daripada itu telah sampailah seorang wanita lajang yang berbahagia diatas karpet merah besar Made in Kou Empire.  
"Aduh aduh ada apa ini? Ya ampun Judal-chan yang unyu unyu babak belur. Siapa yang berani menyakiti Judal kami yang kawaeh moeshit ini." Belum selesai berbicara blue boy menyerang gadis itu. Dengan alih-alih membela diri dia membalas serangan itu dan...Wassalam. Blue boy tewas di tempat. Dia hendak membuat kekacauan lagi namun dihentikan oleh seorang peria tua yang kesepian. Akhirnya sang tersangka pengeroyokan yang diketahui bernama Putri Kougyoku pergi mengantarkan Judal-chan ke istana.

Ternyata sang putri yang waktu itu datang untuk bertunangan dengan Raja Ahmad. Semakin lama Raja Ahmad semakin gendeng dengan utang-utangnya. Dia hendak menjual rakyatnya kepada kekaisaran Kou. Sungguh teragis, deramatis, nan ironis.  
Tapi semua itu tidak berjalan mulus karena seorang pangeran Balbad bernama Alibaba datang dan berusaha untuk menghentikan kakaknya Raja Ahmad.  
"Kakak jangan mau dikibulin sama peria mata satu seperti dia. Wajahnya sama-sama licik macam sengkuni!" kata pangeran Alibaba dihadapan para prajurit istana.  
"Apa? Sengkuni? Dia yang membuat perang mahabarata kan? Apa itu benar?"  
"Iya mereka memang mirip." Kata prajurit yang ada disana.  
"Mungkin dia ingin menyebabkan perang itu lagi." Tambah seorang prajurit, semua orang menatap kearahnya.

* * *

Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya hanya di bukan delapan bintang /?

Astaghfirullah ini cerita gaje banget wkwkwk tapi menurut saya setelah liat backstagenya ohtaka emang kayaknya kelakuan yang ada di Kou Empires kocak" dan lebih kocak dari Sindria. Oh iya ini diselipin sama kisah mahabarata yang di antepe jadi makin absurd kan wakakakak karena lagi tren dikeluarga.  
Dan karena galau baca chapter 235 manganya jadi gaje-gajelah bikin ini fanfict yang mungkin bisa meredupkan kebencianku pada Gyokuen-chan.

Mungkin ada bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, untung-untungan deh. Yang bisa baca ya syukur yang gak bisa silahkan review wakakak XD /jahatkamu  
maaf kalau jadi absurd banget. Ini juga rasa balesan ke ohtaka-sensei karena membunuh cintaku :") /nak


	2. Chapter 2

Oke berhubung kemarin lagi sibuk karena praktik bikin tumpeng jadi baru bisa lanjut lagi sekarang. Makasih buat yang udah reviews, sebagai tanda terima kasih mau dicipok gak nih :* /nyet  
Balasannya nanti aja yah terakhiran wakakak sekarang mau lanjut duluuu~

**Warning: OOC SANGAT, AU, RANDOM, ABSURD, TYPO**

* * *

"Mungkin dia ingin menyebabkan perang itu lagi." Tambah seorang prajurit, semua orang menatap kearahnya.  
"Apa?" ucap Markkio datar. Namun semua orang menatapnya makin dalam.  
"Memang mirip..." batin semua orang menatap kaki hingga ke kepala Markkio  
"BERHENTI MENATAPKU! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MIRIP DENGANNYAAAA! Raja tolong habisi semua pemberontak ini!" katanya dengan nada yang tidak santai  
Akhirnya Raja Ahmad pun memutuskan untuk menghabisi pangeran Alibaba. Prajurit menodongkan senjatanya pada pangeran. Namun tak disangka sang adik tercinta Sahmad yang penakut mengambil tongkat raja Ahmad dan menyuruh seluruh prajurit menurunkan pedangnya pada Alibaba.

"Dengarkan aku semua. Kakaku yang bulat ini berencana menjual seluruh rakyatnya untuk melunasi hutang yang dipinjam dari Keratonan Kou melalui Markkio." Ucapnya, Raja Ahmad tidak terima dan balik membalas perkataan adiknya.  
"Apa maksudmu dengan menghina raja?"  
"Itu perasaanku yang sebenarnya kak, bahkan para rakyat pun berpikir begitu." Ucapan Sahmad semakin membuat Ahmad panas, hingga pipinya yang besar seperti bakpao memerah dan menambah keunyuan padanya.  
"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kak?" tanya Sahmad  
"AKU MELAKUKAN INI KARENA KAU LEBIH TINGGI DARIKU... DAN ITU KARENA AKU SANGAT BULAT..." jawabnya dengan bercucuran air mata.

Alibaba mendekati sang kakak sambil berjongkok dan menepuk pundaknya.  
"Sabar kak." Semua orang yang melihat keadaan itu tertawa geli dalam hati termasuk Markkio.  
"Yang mulia kenapa anda tidak bilang jika ingin tumbuh tinggi dan langsing.. Temanku mempunyai obat yang ampuh dan mujarab untuk itu. Pffttt..." ucapnya  
Para prajurit pun tak kuasa menahan tawa, kemarahan Ahmad semakin menjadi. Dia menepis tangan Alibaba.  
"DIAM SEMUA! SIALAN KAU MARKKIO! KUPERINTAHKAN UNTUK MENGHUKUM PARA PEMBERONTAK INI!" katanya menunjuk kearah Sahmad. Dengan cepat Alibaba membela kakaknya.  
"Tunggu! Pikirkanlah lagi, nasib negara ini!" para prajurit terdiam, Alibaba berdakwah panjang lebar tentang negara bila rakyatnya dijual.  
Pada akhirnya Ahmad pun terdesak, namun masih saja ada siasatnya. Dia menggunakan keberanian Sahmad sebagai ketakutan Sahmad sendiri.  
Alibaba yang tidak terima terus-terusan membela Sahmad. Ahmad sangat kesal dan mengambil pedang dari salah satu prajurit dan mengarahkannya pada Alibaba. Namun karena badannya yang kecil tidak mengenai Alibaba, dengan cepat Alibaba mencubit pipi Ahmad.  
"Kakak obat tinggi itu banyak di dunia ini, jangan jadikan rakyat pelampiasan atas kebulatanmu. Kau pun terlihat lebih lutju (?) dari yang lain. Maka dari itu sekarang juga turunlah dari tahtamu." Kata Alibaba, Ahmad tidak setuju dengan perkataan Alibaba. Dia berteriak-teriak dan tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

"Aku ingin tinggi! Aku ingin tinggi! Jika aku menjual rakyat Balbad aku akan cepat tinggi!" katanya. Berapa kali dia berteriak semua orang memandang rendah dirinya.  
"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Berisik keles." Seseorang yang sepertinya suaranya tidak asing lagi bagi Alibaba muncul. Dialah Raden Ayu dari Keratonan Kou, Raden Ayu Kougyoku (?) tunangan Ahmad. Markkio memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan memanas-manasi kompor (keadaan) di istana.  
"Aku raden ayu Kougyoku putri ke-8 keratonan Kou. Aku datang karena mendengar suara orang berteriak. Mengganggu saja. Oh iya betewe aku belum melihat wajah kanjeng raja, mana sebenarnya Kanjeng Raja Ahmad?" ucapnya. Dengan semangat alma thoran yang membara Ahmad mengacungkan tangannya sambil melompat-lompat dan berteriak "Aku rajanya!"  
Kougyoku yang melihat itu sedikit kagum melihat boneka koala yang bisa melompat-lompat. Kekaguman itu tidak berhenti lama Markkio menyalakan api pada kompor istana lagi.  
"Maaf Raden Ayu tapi kita belum tau siapa rajanya. Pangeran Alibaba dan Wakil Raja baru saja demo dan Bapak Ahmad diturunkan dari tahtanya."

Dalam hati Kougyoku sedikit kecewa karena tidak jadi mendapat boneka koala yang bisa melompat-lompat. Namun dia teringat atas misinya untuk menikahi raja Balbad. Dia meminta rakyat yang ada di istana memilih raja yang baru. Saat pemilihan suara telah ditetapkan dan Alibaba yang menang Sahmad tetap legowo dan mendukungnya. Tapi Alibaba bilang bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi seorang raja. Semua orang terengang, dengan ilmu nekat dan kira-kira dia meyakinkan Kougyoku bahwa Kougyoku tidak akan menikah dengan siapa-siapa dan tidak akan menandatangani perjanjian apa-apa. Kougyoku mulai naik darah, dia bertanya maksud Alibaba. Dengan santai namun pasti Alibaba menjawab bahwa dia akan menjadikan Balbad negara republik. Ketika suasana masih memanas simbah datang dengan membawa para leluhurnya. Kougyoku yang melihat simbah sangat terpesona, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada simbah alias Sinbad. Tapi cintanya tidak berjalan mulus karena kedatangan Sinbad Kogyoku gagal dalam negosiasi dengan Alibaba, mungkin dia terfokuskan pada sang pujaan hati.

Akhirnya Balbad pun menjadi negara yang merdeka, bersatu, berdaulat, adil dan maksur. TAPI tetap saja negara tanpa pemberontak tak asik.  
Saat Alibaba mengumumkan kemenangan Balbad yang baru segerombolan perampok dengan pasukan yang banyak datang ke istana. Kassim dengan rambut gimbalnya yang lusuh dan panjang seperti ular berbicara dengan lantang di depan istana.  
"Aku dengar Balbad menjadi negara republik, apa yang menjadi milik raja akan dibagi oleh rakyat. Tapi...ITU MENYESATKAN." Katanya  
"Aku tidak terima jika Balbad dijadikan republik, apa Balbad ingin menjadi negara seperti Indonesia? Menjadi republik atau bukan tidak mengubah perbedaan apa-apa. Rakyat tetap akan kesulitan mencari nafkah, pengangguran dimana-mana, korupsi merajalela. Apa kata dunia? Seharusnya rakyat yang memimpin! Balbad dibangun oleh rakyat!" mendengar kata-kata Kassim para warga mulai terlihat suram. Mereka tidak terima jika Balbad menjadi republik karena keluarga kerajaan belum ada yang mati. Mereka menginginkan Ahmad, Sahmad dan yang lainnya di eksekusi mati.  
"Tanpa obat kuatin dong semua sudah terkontrol dengan baik." Kata Ithnan  
"Tidak...Belum...Alibaba tidak semudah itu menyerah, ketika kegalauan datang akan langsung ku minum." Ucap Kassim melihat kearah Alibaba.

Ketika rakyat sedang sibuk bentrok, Ithnan dan Markkio bertemu.  
"Bagaimana dengan obat kuatmu? Apa itu mampu menahan Judal untuk tidak pergi ke keraton suci?" tanya Markkio  
"Beres...Sudah terkendali." Jawabnya  
"Listrik semakin mahal jadi lebih baik kita ciptakan kegelapan di dunia. Berubaaaah!" wujud Markkio berubah menjadi sesosok pria yang tampan.

Selagi rakyat masih bentrok, Alibaba melawan Kassim dengan sungguh-sunguh, teliti, cermat, dan percaya diri. Hingga akhirnya Kassim berhasil dijatuhkan.  
Kassim meminta Alibaba untuk membunuhnya tapi kegalauan yang besar melanda Alibaba. Kassim berpikiran bahwa inilah kesempatan yang tepat untuk meminum obat kuat milik Ithnan. Ketika Alibaba sedang memilih jawaban Ya tau Tidak, Kassim menyuntikkan jarum suntik yang sudah terisi obat kuat kedalam dadanya. Dan berubaaaaah, dia berubah menjadi ultraman hitam. Dia memporak-porandakan semua yang ada di istana. Berapa kalipun diserang hasilnya tetap sama. Hingga akhirnya Judal pria kesepian yang sering memamerkan bujalnya datang. Kelihatannya dia telah pulih dari kasus pengeroyokan kemarin malam. Dia mengajak Alibaba dan yang lainnya bermain tinju-tinjuan. Namun sayang dalam hal tinju Alibaba tidak berbakat. Alibaba terpojokkan, namun disaat yang nice timing Aladdin bocah yang menjadi sasaran pria kesepian (Judal) datang. Aladdin mengaku lebih senang dengan Alibaba daripada dengan orang yang penampilannya terlalu terbuka, apalagi dengan bujal yang terlihat eksotis (?)

Setelah Aladdin datang Alibaba dipertemukan dengan Kassim, lebih tepatnya rukh/bayangannya. Dia bercakap-cakap tentang masa kecil yang berbeda, mulai dari ibu Alibaba yang cantik hingga bapak Kassim yang gendut. Kassim terlalu terpukul dengan perbedaan itu, ditambah dengan rambutnya yang terlihat seperti reggae. Perdebatan ini itu tak terhentikan hingga akhirnya Kassim menusuk Alibaba. Setelah Kassim menusuk Alibaba ia menangis. Ternyata selama ini Alibaba menyukainya, dia bersyukur cintanya terbalas. Saat hendak terbang ke surga Kassim menyatakan perasaannya pada Alibaba. Alibaba mengejarnya dan memeluknya.

Setelah kejadian itu Kassim pun tewas ditempat, menjadi tersangka sekaligus korban dari obat kuat Ithnan. Ultraman hitam pun lenyap. Kesuraman menghilang.

"Padahal susah payah ku pinjamkan raja negara ini uang tetapi tidak dikembalikan. Obat kuat milik Ithnan juga tidak terlalu ampuh. Bagaimana aku harus membayar arisan bulan ini? Sudahlah ibuke pasti ngerti, lagian orang yang butuh duit mudah diperalat NGOAHAHAHA-" belum selesai tertawa Markkio terhempas dia ditendang oleh seseorang yang ternyata pengawal simbah, Masrur. Dan disetrum oleh belut listrik milik Jafar. Yang terakhir dihancurkan oleh simbah.  
"TIDAAAAAAAK! KENAPA AKU MATI DISAAT MENDAPATKAN ARISAN BULAN INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" setidaknya itulah kata-kata terakhir Markkio.  
Kemudian 2 buah boneka unyu terjatuh dari langit mengakhiri kasus pemberontakan, demonstrasi, pengedaran obat terlarang, korupsi di Balbad.

Ithnan yang kehilangan rekan kerjanya sedikit berduka.  
"Kami akan mendoakanmu tenang disisi 'father' dan untuk arisan bulan ini kau bisa tenang, karena aku yang mendapatkannya muahahaha." Katanya dengan terbang kembali menuju keratonan menaiki keset terbang.

* * *

oke buat reviewnya Ayame makasih udah mau review dan kasih saran :3  
nanti saya perbaiki lagi, soalnya kemarin dan sekarang juga masih bingung dan gak ada ide mau gimana lalalalala /nyet  
dan kalau masalah jawa"an aku lebih milih kekaisaran kou itu latarnya jadi kaya keratonan di jogja jadi maaf kalau gak begitu paham XD  
tapi kalau ada kata-kata yang emang gak jelas boleh deh tanya, sama saya atau mbah gugel /dibunuh  
terus untuk bagian putri kougyoku sama gyokuen-chan sejujurnya itu mah biar ada kesan alaynya owkowkowk /ngek

jadi kekaisaran kou itu disini bakal di ooc'in sangat, tapi lebih menonjol sama Al-Thamen nya. Al-Thamen itu Alay-Thampankeren, berhubung yang cewek cuma diliatin gyokuen doang /najislu

tapi kayaknya chapter 2 ini lebih nyeritain yang bag. Balbad arc yah? maapkan dakuuuuuuu

nanti chapter 3 tentang arisannya deh XD

oke terima kasih kalau ada saran atau masukan lain silahkan reviewnya :3


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah melakukan aksinya di Balbad kini Ithnan pulang sendiri tanpa rekan tercintanya, Markkio.

"Mas Ithnan pulang, mas Ithnan pulaaang!" teriak seorang lelaki muda yang sukses membangunkan semua orang yang tertidur pulas termasuk Gyokuen.  
Para anggota Al-Thamen menyambut Ithnan dengan hangat, mereka menanyakan kejadian apa saja yang terjadi di Balbad.  
"Mas gimana obatnya laku kan?" tanya seorang wanita yang dirahasiakan wajahnya (?)  
"Alhamdulilah laris manis, tapi tidak berbuah manis." Jawab Ithnan  
"Kenapa?" tanya seorang lagi dengan nada iklan biskuit. Ithnan terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kemudian sosok wanita yang cantik nan anggun dengan choco chip di dagunya, tidak lain tidak bukan (?) dialah Gyokuen.  
"Aku sudah melihatnya di tv semalam, Markkio tewas kan?" ucapnya. Keadaan pun membisu, Ithnan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"I-iya..." katanya sambil mengusap air matanya.  
"Sudah jangan menangis, uang arisan Markkio kami serahkan padamu. Tenang saja." Gyokuen menghibur Ithnan dengan menepuk pundaknya, semua anggota pun ikut merangkulnya.  
"Baiklah semuanya kali ini kita gagal, tapi lain kali kita pasti akan berhasil menyebarkan kegelapan di dunia. MUAHAHAHA..." para anggota Al-Thamen tertawa, mereka berencana memutus aliran listrik PLN di seluruh dunia dengan kekuatan bulan dari father.

Pada malam hari semua anggota Al-Thamen berkumpul untuk melakukan arisan rutin setiap bulan. Disana terdapat banyak makanan dan dorprize yang besar dibungkus kertas kado bunga-bunga. Suasana sangat ramai dan menyenangkan. Terlihat 2 orang wanita sedang bercakap-cakap.  
"Apa kau melihat tv semalam?" tanya seorang wanita dengan inisial S  
"Aku tidak suka acara semalam. Semua stasiun tv di boikot simbah tentang kerusuhan Balbad!" jawab seorang wanita dengan nama samaran SN  
"Aku juga, padahal aku menantikan CHSI katanya selain hello kitty sekarang pikachu juga hadir!"  
"Eh masa? Kalau aku lebih menantikan GGS kyaaaaaaa ganteng-ganteng."  
"GGS? Itu apaan?"  
"Ih norak, ituloh Ganteng Ganteng Seringgalau." Mereka berdua saling berdebat tentang acara tv yang disukainya. Disisi lain, para lelaki sedang asik minum.

"Anggur merah yang slalu memabukkan diriku kuanggap belum seberapa...Dahsyatnyaaaaaa..." mereka bernyanyi dengan suara yang merdu hingga terasa getarannya sampai ke Magnostadt.

"Ehem, perhatian semuanya. Terima kasih karena telah hadir ke arisan rutin Al-Thamen yang bulan ini diadakan di rumah keluarga besar Markkio divisi 21, tapi berhubung dia wafat jadi digantikan oleh Kangmas Ithnan dari divisi 1. Sebelum kita mulai acara hendaknya lebih baik menyanyikan mars ATN (Alay Tampan Keren) bersama-sama. Hadirin dimohon berdiri." Kata seorang lelaki yang menjadi MC acara itu. Semua anggota Al-Thamen berdiri, lantunan nada piano berbunyi membuka mars ATN. Dengan serempak para anggota menyanyikan mars dengan semangat.

_Marilah hai semua Rakyat Alma Thoran... membangun segra..._  
_Membangun kluarga yang sejahtera...dengan Al-Thamen..._  
_Hayatilah dan amalkan Black Rukh... untuk Dunia..._  
_Hidup gotong royong, makmur pangan dan sandang... rumah sehat sentosa...  
_  
_Tata laksana di dalam rumah tangga... rapi dan indah..._  
_Didiklah putra berpribadi bangsa... trampil dan sehat..._  
_Kembangkan koprasi jagalah lingkungan... dan sekitarnya..._  
_Aman dan bahagia kluarga berencana... Hidup jaya Al-Thamen..._

"Baik acara kedua adalah pembacaan doa. Ibu Gyokuen silahkan memimpin doa." Gyokuen berdiri dan maju ke depan.  
"Bapake...Kami memohon padamu untuk memadamkan seluruh cahaya di dunia...Bapake kami merindukan mu...Bapake ulurkanlah tanganmu pada kami, agar kami bisa menyebarkan kegelapan di seluruh dunia...OOOOHHHHH BAPAKE! TERIMALAH MARKKIO DISISIMU, BERIKANLAH RAHMATMU PADA KAMI AGAR KAMI BISA BERTEMU PADAMU... AMEEEEN."  
"Terima kasih untuk doanya, hadirin dimohon duduk kembali. Acara selanjutnya laporan-laporan, yang akan dibacakan oleh Kangmas Ithnan dkk."  
Ithnan membawa selembar kertas dan membacakannya didepan para hadirin.

"Laporan kasus di Balbad, ada desas desus bahwa pangeran Alibaba menuju ke Sindria dan akan bekerja sama dengan simbah, begitu pula dengan anak yang bernama Aladdin. Sedangkan Balbad sendiri mungkin akan ditangani oleh Keratonan Kou. Sekian dan terima kasih."  
"Selanjutnya untuk bendahara NA dipersilahkan."  
"Laporan keuangan alhamdulilah melejit pesat berkat Alm. Markkio, namun terjadi pembengkakan yang cukup menyedihkan karena pengganggu-pengganggu yang ada di Balbad. Tapi mungkin dengan semangat para jomblo di malam minggu yang dapat berkreasi dengan semangat berani beda dapat meningkatkan keuangan kita. Sekian."  
"Baik beri tepuk tangan untuk laporannya. Kemudian masuk ke sesi pengarahan oleh ibu'e dkk."  
"Ehem untuk penyerangan selanjutnya kita gunakan anak ku tercuyung sebagai wadah djinn hitam, Hakukuruyuuuk (?) di Sindria dengan obat biyus galau milik Ithnan. MUAHAHAHA."  
"Maaf nama saya TA dari divisi 15 Al-Thamen ingin bertanya, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi seperti yang ada di Balbad?"  
"Kalian tidak usah khawatir ataupun cemas, karena kegalauan tidak akan musnah dari dunia ini."  
"Apa buktinya?"  
"Kemarin aku baru saja membuka pesbuk, dan mencoba melihat profil orang yang menghancurkan rencana kita di Balbad dengan inisial nama pesbuk Aliebaba Caiyank Kassim disana dia mengatakan "Galau ditinggal kassim pergi ". Ditambah dengan komentar dari bocah cilik yang bernama Alaeddin Sii Bolang "Aku juga galau ditinggal blue boy " Dengan demikian dapat disimpulkan bahwa KEGALAUAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH HILANG. MUAHAHAHAHA... Apalagi untuk orang yang sering putus cinta."

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan gembira mereka kelihatan senang ketika menyebarkan kegalauan pada semua orang di dunia. Ternyata dalam sejarah Alma Thoran menyatakan bahwa semua anggota Al-Thamen adalah orang-orang yang laknat dan sudah tidak akan pernah bisa move on lagi. Karena telah ditolak oleh dunia, mereka merasa tidak terima dengan itu dan pada akhirnya ingin membuat seluruh umat di dunia merasakan nikmatnya NTR yang dunia berikan padanya.

Survei membuktikan 50% anggota Al-Thamen adalah korban NTR, 25% karena terlalu lama sendiri, 15% karena putus cinta dan dampak friendzone, 10% lainnya adalah yang terparah karena sakit gigi (?). Pepatah mengatakan lebih baik sakit hati daripada sakit gigi. Sungguh teragis nan deramatis (?) Itulah sejarah berdirinya Al-Thamen yang di dominasi oleh Pria-pria kesepian.

"Sampailah kita pada acara yang dinanti-nanti yaitu pengocokan arisan. Untuk ibu'e silahkan mulai mengocok."  
"Ku tak mau cintaku dikocok-kocok aah… Ku tak ingin sayangku dikocok-kocok..." katanya sambil mengocok diikuti dengan goyangan dari mbak inoel. Dan satu kertas putih muncul dari lubang kocokan. Suasana mendadak tegang, kocokan pertama adalah giliran tempat arisan bulan depan diadakan. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti sang MC mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.  
"Waaaaah luar biasa arisan selanjutnya diadakan di kediaman bapak RA divisi 3. Untuk bapak RA selamat dan kami mengharapkan untuk menyuguhkan makanan yang enak. Selanjutnya kocokan kedua dipersilahkan."

Gyokuen mulai mengocok kembali dengan semangat.  
"Dikocok-kocok aah… Dikocok-kocok ah... Tetapi bila dikocok-kocok cintaku ogah ah ogah aku tak mau ho ho ho…" Saat dia selesai menyanyikan lagunya satu kertas putih pun keluar lagi. Semua orang kembali tegang. Kocokan kedua ini adalah giliran dari biaya yang telah dikumpulkan berbulan-bulan. Kali ini yang membukanya bukan sang MC melainkan Gyokuen sendiri.  
"Giliran hari ini..." Gyokuen terdiam cukup lama, dia melihat kearah anggota Al-Thamen yang semakin membuat suasana tegang.

"JUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Dia berteriak dengan semangat. Tapi sepertinya Judal tidak terlihat disana, pengocokan pun diulang kembali.  
"Tungguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Aku disini!" kata seorang pria yang tak lain dan yang tak bukan (?) adalah Judal. Dia berjalan dengan gagah berani.  
Akhirnya setelah penantian sekian lama, dia mendapatkan giliran arisan sebesar 100jt yen (?).

Dengan langkah tegap dia maju keatas panggung.  
"Terima kasih untuk dewi fortuna yang telah berpihak padaku hari ini, walaupun sempat diriku yang tampan dan tak terkalahkan ini terluka, namun father selalu adil. H4H4H4H4. Untuk memeriahkan acara ini biarkan aku menyanyi untuk kalian."

Alunan musik mulai memeriahkan suasana malam itu. Judal membawakan sebuah lagu yang berjudul Matahari Hitam. Para hadirin menyalakan light stick mereka sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti vvota. Mereka berteriak "J-U-D-A-L! JUDAL!" berkali-kali

"Pengen tak musnaken anggo dukungan ati, aku srengenge ireng madhangi pepeteng! YEAAAAAH!" Judal menyanyikan lagunya dengan semangat Alma Thorannya. Mereka larut dalam hikmatnya suara Judal sang biduan pria kesepian.

* * *

Oke ini chapter 3 yang amat sangat absurd, disini lirik lagunya judal itu chara song yang "I want to destroy on impulse I'm the black sun illuminating the darkness"

waktu doa bingung asli, soalnya mamam gyokuen manggil ill ilah itu father-father apalah itu gak ngerti wakakaka

kalau ada yang kurang jelas silahkan tanya, tapi ini cerita emang sangat amat sungguh tidak jelas maksudnya wakswakswakswaks 3


	4. Chapter 4

Kali ini Organisasi Al-Thamen bakal berulah di Dufan. Mereka menyewa salah satu stasiun tv untuk menyebarkan keisengan. Tak lupa mereka juga bersenang-senang melepas penat dan galau. Cuma di Dufan yang dipasangi kekkai anti galau, jadi karena tidak bisa galau merekapun iseng.

"Selamat pagi pemirsaaa... Hari ini saya akan melaporkan bagaimana keseruan member ATN69 dalam melakukan keseharian mereka? Yuk ikuti saya SR salah satu member ATN69 yang lucu, imut, dan belaguuu hanya di Daily Activities of Al-Thamen." Ucap sang reporter berinisial SR.

"Sebelum main, kita lihat yuk siapa yang bakal banyak disorot... Oh itu disana udah ada mas Ithnan sama mas Judal yang udelnya bodong."  
"JANGKRIK!" dari kejauhan Judal menjawab dengan tidak santai. Apa salah Jangkrik sehingga Judal tega membawa-bawa namanya.

"Hi guys... I want to introduce myself, my name is Ithnan. My profession is salesman, I'm single and I wanna take one of you to my house. Come on babe muah." Serentak semua pemirsa di rumah muntah darah, tak sedikit cabe-cabean meladeninya dengan mencium layar tv mereka sampai basah (?).  
"Maaf mas, ini bukan acara tek mi oot..." kata mbak SR.  
"Oh gapapa, sekali-kali promosi diri kan gak ada salahnya." Balas Ithnan sambil berpose mirip terong-terongan didepan kamera yang makin membuat jijik pemirsa.  
"Uwis ngonoh lungo..." Judal mendorong Ithnan jauh dari kamera dan memfokuskan kamera hanya pada dirinya.

"Hai nama gue Judal, gue masih sekolah dan sekarang kelas 2 SMA walau gue masih sekolah tapi gue udah bisa cari duit sendiri. Gue anak baik-baik cuma gaya gue yang gak baik. Gue gak doyan ngerokok, daripada ngerokok gue pilih bakar rumah, atau bakar menyan yang asapnya menggebu-gebu ngoahaha. Oh iya gue juga ngefans sama film india makanya gue ikutin gaya mereka, contohnya aja puser gue ini. Keren kan... Gue suka banget sam-.." belum selesai berbicara sambil memamerkan pusarnya yang dihias seperti matahari hitam, omongan Judal sudah dipotong oleh mbak SR.  
"Sudah lihat sendiri kan pemirsa, bagaimana tingkahnya. Kita beralih pada sosok ibu yang tidak keibuan ini." Mbak SR mulai mewawancari bu'e alias Gyokuen.

Dengan gayanya yang sok unyu sampai suaranya pun dibuat-buat. Dia menjawab setiap pertanyaan SR dengan teliti, cermat, dan sungguh-sungguh.  
"Permisi bu'e tumben sekali ini mau berlibur bersama rekan-rekan? Kenapa lebih milih liburan di Dufan daripada ditempat lain." Ucap SR yang memulai percakapan.  
"Iya hu'uh... Ihihihihi saya pilih tempat ini karena jujur aja ya mba saya lelah kalau terus nyebarin kegalauan. Gimanapun juga kata pak mario trenyuh galau itu kan gak ada artinya yah, nah disini cuma di Dufan yang ada kekkai anti galaunya. Kalau keluar sedikit aja dari kekkai ini kita bakal langsung galau lagi. Kita cuma pengen cari pengalaman baru aja, pengen nyobain jomblo hepi unyu gitu. Hihihi." Jawab Gyokuen dengan wajah berseri bak bunga melati yang harum mewangi.  
"Ooh jadi begitu.. Lalu keinginan setelah keluar dari sini apa bu?"  
"Keinginan saya gak muluk-muluk yah mba. Saya cuma mau supaya anak-anak buah saya nantinya itu setelah keluar dari sini makin galau dan makin gak bisa move on. Saya juga ingin sekali mendapati salah satu member yang di NTR eh maksud saya diselingkuhi. Bukan cuma itu, saya tidak luput mendoakan mereka agar selalu dalam friendzone senantiasa selama hidupnya."  
"Sungguh keinginan yang sangat mulia dan barokah. Yah semoga doa dan harapan ibu tercapai. Kita semua cuma bisa bantu doa yah buuu..."  
"Iya hu'uh... makasih ya mbak hihihi." SR pun tak kuasa ingin melempar sepatu kearahnya karena gayanya yang dibuat-buat itu.

Setelah mewawancarai Gyokuen, dia langsung lari menaiki wahana paling uhuy, paling mendebarkan, paling mutakhir, yaitu komidi putar. Bahkan tak jarang melihatnya berebut dengan anak kecil. Setiap kalah dia selalu mengeluarkan tatapan garangnya hingga membuat anak-anak ketakutan.  
"Kyaaaah aku jadi princess... Aku jadi aurora apa ariel yaah.. Duh bingung..." ucapnya dengan girang masih dengan wajah sok unyu.  
"Ora cocok bu'e!" teriak Judal dengan wajah 'WTF She is doing?'.  
"Lah terus aku cocoknya jadi siapa? Cinderella, Snow white, Belle, Aurora, Ariel opo sopo?" balasnya masih sama dengan wajah waunya.  
"Dadi Annabele! Owkowkowkowk..." tawa Judal puas sambil berlari meninggalkan bu'e sendirian.  
"Hah? Annabele? Sopo kuwi? Fusionne Aurora karo Belle? Udahlah dari namanya aja cantik, pasti cantik lah. Judal gak mungkin menyesatkan. Oke sekarang aku jadi putri Annabele, pangeranku yuhuuu pls come here~"

Kameramen yang merekam aksi itu langsung merinding dan berbalik pergi. Kini giliran Judal yang disorot.  
Dia terlihat bingung memilih permainan yang hendak dia nistai.  
"Ah yang itu aja lebih hnggg..." katanya sambil mendekati wahana yang cukup menantang.  
Kameramen menunjukkan kameranya kenama wahana itu. -Wahana Alap-Alap Dufan.-  
Wajahnya seperti berkata 'Are you fucking kidding me?'  
Kameramen menyorot wajah Judal yang bersiap menaiki wahana itu. Dari sorot wajahnya kita bisa katakan, dia payah. Wajahnya mulai berkeringat, mbak-mbak yang menjaga pintu masuk tersenyum menyambut Judal.  
"Silahkan..." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Aku tidak takut tau! Jangan sok tahu." Bentak Judal, mbak-mbak yang dibentak hanya tersenyum sinis dan berkata dalam hati "Belagu lu..."  
Saat wahana melesat, Judal berteriak sekencang-kencangnya seperti banci yang terpergok satpol pp.  
"Gyaaaaaaaaaa tolooooong... Tidaaaak...Berhentiiiii! Hentikan keretanya! Gyaaaaaaaaa... Iyyyaaaaaaaaaa..." teriaknya, anak kecil yang disebelah hanya bisa melihat Judal dengan heran.  
"Shut up your mouth mas..." ucapnya datar.  
Melihat bocah yang disebelahnya berkata seperti itu Judal langsung membeku.

Setelah selesai bermain alap-alap Judal berlari dengan kekuatan sonic menuju ke toilet. Kita tidak tahu pasti itu karena mual atau karena menangis.  
Selanjutnya beralih ke Ithnan...

Saat ditemui Ithnan justru masih bingung memilih wahana mana yang akan dia naiki, padahal sudah ada 1 jam lebih tapi dia belum bisa menetapkan pilihan hatinya. Sungguh ketetapan hati yang keras. Lagi-lagi dia memainkan jarinya sambil bernyanyi.  
"Cap cip cup Ithnan ucup... pilih mana yang mau di cup.." jari telunjuknya berhenti disalah satu wahana yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Gyokuen dan Judal.  
"Mas Ithnan, udah pilih aja... Durasi..." ucap salah satu kru mengingatkan.  
"Yaudah deh aku pilih yang ini!" jawabnya kesal, cara jalannya pun seperti terong kelas kakap.  
Dia mengantri dengan khusyuk, tak jarang terdengar suara teriakan dari wahana itu. Bahkan setelah keluar ada yang menangis pilu. Wajah Ithnan terlhat biasa saja, dia tak goyah sekalipun disenggol banyak orang. Dia tetap mempertahankan barisannya dan melarang orang lain untuk mendahuluinya. Dia melebarkan tangan dan kakinya seperti permainan go back so door (?).  
"Woi cepetan, maju sonoh antriannya udah kosong." Keluh seorang pelanggan.  
Dengan santainya terus merenggangkan tangan dan kakinya, sehingga tidak ada pelanggan yang dibelakangnya dapat menerobos maju.  
"..." Dia terus menunggu hingga antrian didepannya kosong. Kemarahan pelanggan yang ada dibelakangnya sudah mencapai batas arya wiguna.  
"Demi Tuhan!" dia membenturkan kepalanya kelantai. Semua orang dibelakang Ithnan heboh sendiri. Salah satu kru maju kedepan dan memberikan sebuah note...  
'ADEGAN BERBAHAYA... JANGAN DITIRU YACH... TEE HEE...'

Akhirnya setelah dibujuk rayuan maut Ithnan maju kedepan.  
Dengan langkah tegap maju jalan Ithnan memasuki wahana yang sangat biasa-biasa saja. Gayanya yang gagah berani tak gentar dia duduk disebuah kapal kecil. Ekspresinya sangat datar. Orang-orang disebelahnya berteriak ketakutan, yah sama alaynya kek Judal.  
Bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang melawan arus antrian karena ketakutan. Ithnan masih dalam kondisi primanya. Perlahan tapi pasti kapal itu berjalan, kameramen duduk disebelah Ithnan. Entah karena apa kameramen yang tampan dan rupawan terlihat ketakutan. Tapi disisi lain Ithnan masih terlihat santai... Jadi wahana apa yang sebenarnya Ithnan naiki?  
a. Gak tahu nyet  
b. Peduli amat ya lek  
c. Apa ajadeh  
Kirim jawaban anda melalui sms bebas pulsa PPN 10% di nomor ****  
Pemenang yang beruntung akan mendapatkan obat kuat milik mas Ithnan dan juga arisan bulan ini.

* * *

Oke ini fanfict absurd lagi. Tapi kayaknya yang ini sedikit lebih waras dari ketiga chapter sebelumnya, huehe.  
Yah cuma berharap antum" semua yang baca terhibur dan sedikit membuang kebencian pada Gyokuen 3  
Maapin yak kalau ada typo atau kata" yang ugh wau bikin mata sepet /nyet  
Mau review? boleh.. mau protes? boleh.. mau cipok? sinih saya cipok buat semua yang udah mau baca :*

Terima Kasih


End file.
